


Found You

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to look to find what you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

Wash found himself on the same concrete bench where he had met her so many years before. Before all of this crap with Project Freelancer, before she betrayed him, before they shared that first kiss on this bench. He sat there, wondering how things could have gone so wrong. 

"Good thing I know where to always find you."  
Wash turned to face her. “South, it’s been years. Where have you been all this time?” The betrayal no longer stung. He just longed to have back what he had with her.  
"I’ve been trying to find my way back to you. It took me a long time to track you down. I just hope you still want to have me," she said, taking a cautious step toward him. He got up from his seat, closing the distance between them. His arms went around her as soon as they came back together, one of his hands tangling in her hair.  
Wash kissed her neck, breathing in the familiar scent of her skin that he hadn’t forgotten in all the years they had been apart.  
"Even after all the shit I put you through, are you still willing to put up with me?" she asked as she rubbed the back of his neck.  
"For each and every day," Wash breathed into her neck, "I don’t want to lose you again." Wash sealed his lips around her. After their kiss broke, he led her to the bench where they met, his arm around her as they watched the stars night the sky.


End file.
